


Glass Slipper

by winterisakiller (sparkinside)



Series: Last Minutes &  Lost Evenings [15]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Relationship Issues, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/winterisakiller
Summary: “Marriage is never easy, even in the best of times. And mine is no different.”Choices shape who we are as people just as much as they shape our relationships with those around us. One choice was all it took to shatter the life Tom and Rosemary had built together. Now they are faced with the agonizing choice of what can be done with the wreckage left behind.Final part of the ‘Last Minutes & Lost Evenings’ series.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Rosemary Hiddleston (OFC)
Series: Last Minutes &  Lost Evenings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185857
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	Glass Slipper

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a hell of a journey (and honestly still is). I have this plotted out about a third of the way and I figured at least throwing this out there might force me to batten down and actually write. This is going to be a very long, emotional journey so bring wine and tissues.

**Prologue**

_London, England._

_From article posted on The Daily Mail_

Representatives of actor Tom Hiddleston released a statement this morning announcing his separation from his wife of five years, Rosemary Hiddleston nee Mathews, along with this statement from Hiddleston:

“At this time my wife, Rosemary, and I have agreed to separate. Marriage is a difficult thing even at the best of times, mine is no exception. I have made a grievous mistake for which I cannot make amends. It is something I understand and accept. I only ask at this time for privacy in this matter for Rosemary and for our children.”

This announcement comes just three short months after Rosemary Hiddleston was spotted at the Waitrose near their North London home without her wedding or engagement rings. Rumours of a rift between the Hiddlestons first began after images of Tom surfaced in what appears to be intimate embraces with co-star Leslie Miles at the wrap party for their upcoming film _Fallen Secrets_ which is due for release next summer. Tom and Rosemary have not been spotted together since shortly after the pictures were released, lending credit to the whisperings of an on-set affair between Hiddleston and Miles.

Reps for both Hiddleston and Miles declined to comment on the pictures or on the rumours of an affair. 


End file.
